Sencillo
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Se trata de un pequeño drabble SasuNaru. Dedicado a Hinatita.


**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Cuando sean de mi propiedad, no tendré que hacer mas Disclaimer xD.

**Aclaraciones:** bueno, no creo que sean necesarias, esto fue muy corto.

**Pareja:** _Sasuke x Naruto._

**Dedicado a: **_Hinatita._

**Yue:** bueno, este es el primer sasunaru que escribo y será el último (inner: gracias a dios, no habría sido capaz de soportar esto una vez más -.-U) ¡cállate, inner-baka! No me gusta la pareja, prefiero el sasugaa o el gaanaru, pero como alguien me pidió algo sobre estos dos, me dije: _'¿Por qué no?',_ así que escribí esto.

**Disfruten el capitulo. **

**SENCILLO.**

Toda su vida se vio rodeado de complicaciones y circunstancias difíciles. Y él enfrento cada una de ellas, con tanta determinación que logro superar todos esos mismos obstáculos que alguna vez infringieran dolor en su corazón. Había sido un camino duro y una lucha constante por ser reconocido por todos aquellos que alguna vez renegaron de su existencia. Pero lo había logrado, con tanto éxito que no solo fue reconocido por las personas más cercanas a él, sino también por aquellos que solo lo conocían por su nombre.

_Determinación._

Si, esa era la palabra que definía a Uzumaki Naruto.

_Un hombre con determinación._

Un hombre que consiguió lo que quería. Recorriendo un camino que a más de uno le aterraría solo pensar, pero a Naruto eso no le importa.

No le importa ver atrás, hacia el pasado. A él solo le interesaba el hoy y el ahora, donde las cosas que vivía eran tan simples, que aun le costaba algo aceptarlo.

Pero sabía que era real, y que él había triunfado.

En el pasado era solo Naruto.

Ahora era Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, discípulo de Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, y Umino Iruka, maestros a los que quería y respetaba por igual. Amigo de Haruno Sakura, la hermosa y agresiva ninja-medico a la que quiere como una hermana, y de Sai, un compañero de lo más confiable y alguien con quien Naruto siempre terminaba aporreado por Sakura cuando hace tonterías.

Era tan sencillo nombrarlo siempre así. Que todos los momentos difíciles vividos, eran ahora solo un recuerdo nostálgico para él.

-se te olvido nombrarme, dobe. –dijo Sasuke detrás de Naruto, mirando lo que el rubio escribía en lo que sería su autobiografía.

-iba a hacerlo en este momento. –espetó Naruto empezando a escribir sobre el pelinegro-. Ni pienses que te dejare fuera de mi autobiografía, quiero que todos lean sobre el idiota que me hizo medio matarme para traerlo de vuelta _'ttebayo_.

-ya me disculpe unas cien veces, Naruto. Kakashi y Sakura ya me perdonaron, pero parece que tu aun no.

-Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei todavía piensan que no te iras de nuevo, pero yo no soy tan tonto. –Dijo Naruto mostrando su sombrero de kage-. Después de todo soy el Hokage, y no te será fácil escaparte de mí.

-lo que digas, dobe. –dijo Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco. Entonces sonrió levemente hacia Naruto, el rubio nunca cambiaria. Camino hacia él, Naruto retrocedió asustado por la cercanía del pelinegro y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentir el aliento de Sasuke cerca de su cuello. Sasuke pasó sus brazos por los costados del rubio, acorralándolo contra la mesa, pegando su cuerpo y sonriendo soberbio ante las reacciones que provocaba en el cuerpo del rubio.

-S-Sasuke… -pronunció Naruto lentamente. De pronto, sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos. Naruto correspondió por inercia al beso de Sasuke, tal y como lo hizo la vez que logro que Sasuke volviera. Estaba tan concentrado disfrutando que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tomo el bolígrafo y había escrito algo en la biografía de Naruto.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de esto, aparto bruscamente a Sasuke para ver lo que había escrito, pero el Uchiha fue más rápido y no dejo que Naruto leyera las pocas palabras que había puesto.

-¡devuélveme eso, Sasuke-teme! –exclamó Naruto tratando de arrebatarle la susodicha hoja al chico.

-te lo devuelvo, si me dejas violarte esta noche. –dijo Sasuke entre divertido y pervertido.

-¡eres un hentai!

-eso no es lo que dices cuando tenemos sexo. –dijo Sasuke esquivando los ataques de Naruto, quien estaba rojo hasta las orejas y balbuceaba lo idiota que era Sasuke por hacerle algo así.

_La vida de Naruto no había sido fácil._

_La vida de Sasuke no había sido fácil._

Pero ahora ellos vivían juntos. Con tanta tranquilidad que parecía una ilusión.

Aunque no era un ilusión, porque las palabras que Sasuke escribió lo comprueban todo.

'_Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage de Konoha. Discípulo de Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi e Umino Iruka. Amigo de Haruno Sakura y Sai. Pareja de Uchiha Sasuke, pero sobre todo, el idiota más decidido que he conocido en mi vida'_

Porque cuando una persona es decidida, todo lo que parece difícil se vuelve fácil.

_Tan sencillo como eso._

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¿o.0…? ¡WTF!, que cosas he escrito, por kami, que ya no tengo nada más que hacer xD. Bueno, sé que no recibiré reviews por algo tan corto como esto, pero solo espero que le haya gustado a cierta chica, que es mi compañera de grupo en Taller de Comunicación ¬¬, y si no le gusto… ¡me suicidare ToT!

**Recibo reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, intentos de secuestro y ataques terroristas.**

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer.**


End file.
